Innocent Love
by Lovett-Undertaker
Summary: Hikari, our heroine, has just moved in with her older brother Yuuki at the Farm Lands next to Harmonica Town. She's a shy city girl moving into an island. Will it work out for her? Rated T
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**I wanted to try this out, you know...a shy and quiet character who looks up and is dependent towards her older brother. Who later on will depend on someone else and slowly- oops, getting ahead of myself there! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Six in the morning, the sound of the eggs frying in the pan echoed through the living room as I make breakfast for my brother. I had woken up thirty minutes earlier, like usual, and had taken care of my chores. My brother, Yuuki, in the other hand, was still resting his eyes. As I was scooping up the fried egg and gently placing it on the plate: next to the buttered toast and fried fish, there was a knock on the door; I went to answer it, as I wiped my hands on the apron. Onto the tip of my toes, I looked through the peep hole **(**a habit of mine that I brought with me from the city**)** and saw a man of red hair spiked back. Lowering myself, I opened the door by just a crack that was big enough for me to peek through. The man looked down to me, seeing as how I'm shorter than him; much shorter, he had a surprised expression on his face. Between the two of us, there was a silence; he seemed confused about my appearance. As the silence continued, it became quite uncomfortable, so I spoke up.

"…um…" I began; breaking him out of his trance, he smiled to me.

"Good morning!" he spoke up, "Um, is Yuuki home?" I nodded to him. "Really?" he then looked behind me as he stretched his neck, "Where is he?" I looked back into the house. _What do I tell him? I didn't want his efforts to go to waste…_as I looked around the house, he spoke up. "Don't worry about it, just tell him to visit me later." I shook my head to him.

"U-um no, I don't want to waste your effort to see brother, so I'll go wake him for you." Once again, he had that same expression on his face, as it then changed back into a smile. He nodded to me, "Um…while you wait, why don't you come inside?" he nodded once again as he took my offer. Closing the door behind him, I ran to the next room and up the stairs to Yuuki's room. There, he stood in front of his dresser, fully clothed in his everyday outfit. Brother looked back to me with his cheerful smile that had always made me smile with him; as I smiled back I spoke up. "Brother, you have a visitor." His eyes widened up a bit as his pupils shined of excitement.

"Hey, that must be Owen!" he said as he rushed pass me, down the flight of stairs. As I followed behind, entering the living room, brother and that man exhcanged smiles as they chatted. I felt out of place, but I'm happy that brother has a friend or two in this town.

"Hikari, I'm going to Fugue Forest with Owen. Take care of the crops, will 'ya?" I nodded to him. "I'll show you around the island when I have time." I nodded to him again _'I guess he won't be having breakfast then.'_ I thought as I walked over to the kitchen., picking something up from the counter and walking back to brother before he would leave.

"I made you a box lunch." He smiled to me. "Thanks! I'll make sure to eat everything." He said as he then walked out with the male, leaving the house and ranch to my care. I sighed, smiling, "Guess I'm going to have breakfast alone..."

Later that morning, I walked through our small field; filled with grown tomatoes, potatos, and turnips. I sighed as I had watered the last of our crops, Today is another hot and sunny day. Not too far, from where I'm standing, a knock was heard from the direction of our home. A male with blue hair, in blue jeans, a red jacket with sleeves torn off ,and a bandana with a flame imprint was knocking on our door. "Yuuki!" he shouted as he then sighed. The blue haired male looked around the farm, spotting me. He...had the same expression that...Owen...? That Owen had when he first saw me.

"He-hello?" I spoke up, breaking him out of his trance. He held his hand up into the air, waving to me. "Yo!" he greeted back as he then ran up to me. "Uh...Yuuki?" _'Eh? Is he asking for brother? Is he another friend?'_ I wondered. "Brother left a while back with...um...Owen...?" I said, not completely sure of the male-from-before's name.

"Ah! They left without me!" he shouted, stomping his foot onto the ground. "Not cool!" he then sighed as he calmed down.

"Um..."

"Oh! Sorry about that." the male chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. The grin of his face returneda s he struck a pose; feet apart with his dominate hand, balled up into a fist, was held infront of his chest. "I'm Luke! I work at Cornet Carpentry at the Garmon Mining District! Nice to meet you, um..."

"Hikari...I'm Yuuki's little sister. I just moved in from the city."

"So, you're new here?" I nodded. "Oh? That's awesome! Did Yuuki show you around yet?" I shook my head, as I then, suddenly noticed a twinkle in his eyes. "Then how'd you like me to show you around the island?"

"Eh?" his offer caught me by surprize. Shaking my head at him, I rejected his offer in a round-about way. "Um, n-no. I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all!" he said, shining even more.

"But what about your appointment with brother?"

"Ah, that can wait another day!" He said, now throwing his arm around my shoulder. "C'mon! I'll show you every inch of the island, and as a bonus, I'll even take you to Toucan Island!" My eyelids fluttered in wonder, "Toucan Island?" I replied in a question. "Where's that?"

"You'll love it! The beach, the tropical plants, excetra!" I giggled as I felt my cheeks flush. I've just met him, and already I've warmed up to him. "It sounds wonderful." I spoke up, as he smiled even more. "You bet! Now let's goooooooo!" he cheered, pumping his fist into the air as we now made our way to a small town just down the left of the fork in the road.

* * *

**So there we have it! Chapter 1 of the story, completed...finally! (^_^;;) Stupid brain won't focus...**

**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (C) Natsume**

**Hikari/Luke/Owen/Yuuki (C) Natsume**


	2. Chapter 2: Julius,Maya, and Chase

Our little tour begun around 6:15 and continued to 6:25 where we had already visited the camera shop, and town hall. The next destination was the tailor shop. The shop was decorated in a feminine taste, pink walls with a few white furniture, and a couple of sowing machines laying around on the tables. When we entered, there was a small dispute going about.

"Hey,Candace! Wanna get together later?" a male with purple hair and highlights would ask, smiling to a female he called, Candace. She seemed a bit frightened by his appearance, and rejected his offer. Making him upset. "What's wrong? I'm a nice guy!" he would speak louder, "What's with the attitude, missy? Did I do something wrong?" The blue haired female would look down, twiddling her thumbs.

"No, it's not about what you did… It's more…"

"Then what is it? What are you trying to say?" She would keep quiet, as he became a bit more irritated, "Well, spit it out, sister!"

She would pause, now looking up to him to speak what was on her mind. "You're just…a little-"

"Are you making fun of my height?" he would interrupt her, a bit shocked without even hearing her out. Luke would place his hands on my shoulder and whisper to me, "Woops, looks like we came at a bad time…"

"I'll have you know," he began, even more irritated, "I'm of _AVERAGE HEIGHT_!" I winced, startled by him shouting. "You hear me? _AVERAGE HEIGHT_!" It seemed like I wasn't the only one scared by his tone of voice. She, I mean Candace, began to tear up and ran away from him. The male was a bit hurt, but I suppose more annoyed at the moment. He would reach out to her, "Hey you! Don't run away when I'm yelling at you, sister!" Luke would sigh and shake his head at the purple haired male.

"Hey, man. You're not only scaring her." he said pushing me forward. Startled again, I backed away from him, returning to the spot I once was. The other would realize something and shake his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Honestly, I don't understand her." he let out a sigh, folding his arms. "…Oh by the way, I'm Julius." he would smile to me, letting that impression he had on me melt away. I nodded to him. "I-I'm Hikari-"

"Oh, Hikari! What a fabulous name!" he said, interrupting me.

"Get this!" Luke would jump in, placing his arms on my shoulder once again. "This is Yuuki's little sister!" he would grin with his eyes closed.

"Yuuki? _THAT_ Yuuki?" he would sigh, "That guy's such a flirt."

"Eh?" My eye lids fluttered, "Has…brother been causing some trouble?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Not really, but anyway we'll leave it at that." said Luke, "Let's move oooon!" he said now taking me out of the shop and to the bar.

Julius would walk out the shop after we did and wave to us, "I work at the accessory shop at the Garmon Mine District! Come visit me when you have the time~!" he spoke cheerfully, now heading off somewhere. We ran to visit a few places: the Bar (where I met Kathy and her father Hayden), Fishing Company (Where I met Ozzie, Paolo, and Tobi), and finally stopped at the Inn for a bit. The people we've met were really nice, but it seemed like...um...Kathy seemed fond of brother, while Tobi didn't. I wonder what he has been doing...?

"Hello!" a female with short orange hair, with braids attached at each sides wore a maid uniform, greeted us. "Oh, Luke! What are you doing here?" she would ask and suddenly take notice of me. She gasped, holding her hand over her mouth. "Don't tell me...YOU'RE ON A DATE?" Luke let out a light chuckle, he seemed a bit on edge from hearing her say that, but shrugged it off.

"No, I'm NOT on a date!" he had a tint of pink on his cheeks as he then looked back to me as it faided away. "I'm showing Hikari, Yuuki's sister around the island!"

"Oh? Hello there, I'm Maya." she would bow to me as I bowed back.

"I'm Hikari..." I smiled, 'S_he seems nice._'

"Maya, what're you doing! Get back over here and continue your lessons!" a male with orange hair would shout at Maya, making her jump.

"Okaaaay, geez Chase!" she would look back to me furrowing her eyebrows. "Sorry, um how about I introduce you to Chase?" she said, now bouncing up and down. She seemed to be in a bit of a rush now. Taking other people's situations into consideration, I would shake my head.

"N-No need to!" I spoke up, waving my hands to her.

"MAYA!" the male shouted once more, now out of patients.

"Okay, okay!" Maya spoke back, whimpering and ran back to him behind the counter.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to the others working in the Inn." he said, now walking me over to the counter. As he said, he introduced me to the other residents in the Inn. There was Maya's Grandmother and Chase's teacher Yolanda, and Maya's parents, Colleen and Jake. We finally walked over to the counter, watching Maya...fail at following the instructions Chase had given her to make a dish.

"No! That's not right!" he would shout, making Maya tear up.

"Chase, go easy on her. I know it's impossible, but I know you can do it." Yolanda would encourage him, as I smiled, pitying Maya.

"Master Yolanda, if it's impossible for you, it's also impossible for me! Please, let me give up on her already!" Maya would let out a cry, running around the counter as she would cling onto me.

"Waaah! Hikariiii" she sobbed. "Chase is being mean!"

"It's be cause you fail as a student!" he flailed his arms, stomping the ground.

"C'mon Chase. No need to be so-"

"You, shut up." he interrupted,"Well... at least your cooking's a bit decent than HER'S." he then looked to me, "What about you?"

"Chase," Luke would step up, "There's not need to drag her in."

"..." he would sigh. "I'm Chase."

I would hesitantly nod to him. "Hikari..."

"We'll now that we're through with introductions here, let's head over to the next place!" he spoke up, as Maya calmed down and separated herself from me.

"O-Okay then," she wiped away her tears with her wrist. "Hikari, come visit sometime okay?" she would smile to me, waving good bye as I waved back while leaving the Inn.

* * *

**Hahahah, I made Chase into such a jerk...sorry about that, orz. So that's how it is, yep... nothing else to say...  
****(Edited) So I made a small spelling mistake and went back to fix it. Sorry about that xD**

**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (C) Natsume**

**Characters (C) Natsume**


	3. Chapter 3: Jin, and Gill

The next place where we headed to was the Clinic. It has a calm atmosphere with a scent to match. I smiled to myself as we entered, a voice was then heard, welcoming us.

"Welcome," a female greeted us in a foreign outfit. I would bow to her as Luke spoke up, "Hey Irene! We have a new member to our little island!" Luke would speak up, grinning.

"I-I'm Hikari, Yuuki's sister…"

"Nice to meet you Hikari, I'm Irene." she smiled to me as we exchanged greetings, a male entered the room.

"Luke, you didn't hurt yourself again did you?" he would sigh. "Oh? Who's this?" the male asked.

"Doc you worry too much!" he said, once again pushing me towards the doctor this time. "This is Hikari, Yuuki's little sister."

"Ugh, Yuuki's sibling?" He arched a brow, "Well I hope you're better than him." he said now pushing his glasses back, "I'm Jin. I work here at the clinic as a doctor. Come visit when you're feeling unwell." I nodded.

"I'll be sure to Doctor." I said, trying to smile.

"Oh so you're Yuuki's sister? He's such a nice boy." a female around the same age as Irene would speak up, "I'm Shelly, I own the Tailor shop with my two grand daughters, Candace and Luna. Maybe you've met them?" I shook my head.

"Not really, but I hope I will soon." she would nod to me, giggling a bit.

"I hope you get along with them!" I nodded to her as Luke would throw his arms around my shoulders. "Okay then, let's go meet Gill!" he cheered, now taking me out the Clinic, I would look back with a smile.

When we headed over to a building next door to the clinic, a male with blond hair would approach us. He swept his hair back as he stood in front of us.

"Luke, what're you doing with a girl? I hope you're not planning to anything improper." he said, glaring at Luke. Luke would wince, "What're you talking about?" he asked, stepping away from me, "How can you say that Gill?"

"Calm down, it was just a joke. I know even an idiot like you won't do that."

"If that was a joke…" he mumbled as I suddenly grabbed Gill's attention. He would walk up to me and extend a hand.

"Hikari, right? My father told me about you. I'm Gill, Hamilton's son. If you need anything I'll be in the Mayor's office." I nodded to him, seeing as how he already knew who I was. "We'll I got more important business to attend to. I'll see you around." he said, and left.

"Geez that Gill!" Luke spoke up, letting out a sigh of relief. "Can't believe he actually said that!" he shook his head, "Well, since we've met Gill, let's move onto the Church!" said Luke, as he grabbed my hand and walked up the hill. I thought it was a bit odd, we're skipping a house with an observatory, so I decided to ask Luke about it.

"U-…um…Luke…?" I began, nervous to even ask a simple question. "Who lives in there?"

"Where?" He asked, looking around.

"Over there." I replied as I pointed out to that house.

"Oh, that's where the Wizard lives. Well, Yuuki says he's a wizard, but most of the people thinks of him as a fortune teller. If that's all, then c'mon lets gooo! We're burning daylight!" I nodded, and followed Luke to the top of the hill.

When we finally returned to the farm, it was already sunset, and my brother was outside looking for me with...Owen. Yes, that's his name... As Luke and I came into view, my brother ran up to me and embraced me.

"Where've you been! I come back and you go missing!" he said as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Um...I was with Luke... He was kind enough to show me around the island."

"What? That's my job!" he pouted and shook his head. "Well, whatever. At least you're alright." he said hugging me once more. "Gees leave me a note next time!"

"I-I'm sorry bro-"

"Hey." Owen interrupted me, "There's no reason for you to apologize. Knowing Luke, he probably just dragged you with him." Luke flinched.

"H-Hey how'd you guess?" he asked as Owen looked at him.

"If it's you, Luke, it's pretty obvious who's at fault here."

"Specially with my dear little sister." Brother added, as he shot a glare at Luke.

"H-Hey!" he began, taking a step back. "C'mon it's not like I did anything bad! I just wanted to show her around!"

"B-Brother..." I spoke up, tugging on his sleeve. "Please don't be mean to Luke...he's telling the truth..." he then looked to me.

"Hikari..." he spoke my name and nodded. "Alright, sorry about that Luke."

"It's alright!" he said, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I gotta say. This is one side I've never seen from you."

"Same here." said Owen, nodding in agreement. "But I can understand what you're going through. I sometimes have the same problems with Chloe."

"Yeah, like that time with the animal whistle." as brother and Owen continued on with their share of stories, I noticed Luke growing quiet as he looked at the ground. I wonder...what is he thinking about?

* * *

**Updated.**

**Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to think of what'll happen later on. xD I thought I might end it like this and start a new chapter on a new day! Now what could Luke be thinking about? Can anyone guess?**

**Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (C) Natsume**


	4. Chapter 4: Concern for Luke

When we finally returned to the farm, it was already sunset, and my brother was outside looking for me with...Owen. Yes, that's his name... As Luke and I came into view, my brother ran up to me and embraced me.

"Where've you been! I come back and you go missing!" he said as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Um...I was with Luke... He was kind enough to show me around the island."

"What? That's my job!" he pouted and shook his head. "Well, whatever. At least you're alright." he said hugging me once more. "Gees leave me a note next time!"

"I-I'm sorry bro-"

"Hey." Owen interrupted me, "There's no reason for you to apologize. Knowing Luke, he probably just dragged you with him." Luke flinched.

"H-Hey how'd you guess?" he asked as Owen looked at him.

"If it's you, Luke, it's pretty obvious who's at fault here."

"Specially with my dear little sister." Brother added, as he shot a glare at Luke.

"H-Hey!" he began, taking a step back. "C'mon it's not like I did anything bad! I just wanted to show her around!"

"B-Brother..." I spoke up, tugging on his sleeve. "Please don't be mean to Luke...he's telling the truth..." he then looked to me.

"Hikari..." he spoke my name and nodded. "Alright, sorry about that Luke."

"It's alright!" he said, grinning as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I gotta say. This is one side I've never seen from you."

"Same here." said Owen, nodding in agreement. "But I can understand what you're going through. I sometimes have the same problems with Chloe."

"Yeah, like that time with the animal whistle." as brother and Owen continued on with their share of stories, I noticed Luke growing quiet as he looked at the ground. I wonder...what is he thinking about

* * *

The next day started like yesterday. I wake up, do chores, make breakfast for brother and I, and wake brother up. But this time something occupied my mind. _'That look on Luke's face…I wonder what could be wrong. Maybe I can do something to cheer him up._' I nodded to myself. _'I'll ask brother about Luke today._' Walking up the stairs to his room, I took a peek and saw that he's still sleeping. I sighed with a smile and shook him. "Brother, wake up. It's morning." My brother would groan.

"Let me sleep a bit more…"

"No, brother. You have to wake up and water the field!" I shouted, pulling the blanket off of him as he scrunched up. I sighed and took a firm hold on the mattress. "If you don't get up now…the next to come off is the mattress." With that said, his eyes shot wide open as he instantly sat up and yawned.

"Jeez… I miss sleeping in…" before brother moved out to get his own farm, he was quite the NEET. He'd lay around without a care and read his comics or watch TV. But even though he was a NEET, he's my brother and I love him. "I have to wait till winter to sleep in." he said as he counted the many days till he can do so. I threw the blanket at him.

"Come on brother, you're breakfast is getting cold."

"Alright, alright I'll get dressed. Jeez what happened to the cute adorable sister from yesterday?" he sobbed.

"She ran away when she heard you snore…" I muttered and left the room.

* * *

As brother and I sat down and ate breakfast together, I decided to pop in the question. "Brother, is there anything that Luke likes?"

"Luke? Why?"

"He seemed a bit down yesterday…and I thought I could do something to cheer him up."

"Well," he began with food in his mouth as he would use the knife to cut the egg into pieces. "I know he likes spinach to the max. Then there's banana pudding. He also likes boars." I nodded, making mental notes in my head. "Let's see…he also likes Pineapples, wait…was it pineapples? Hrm…" he asked himself as he held the knife up to his bottom lip (don't do this at home kids). "I'm not entirely sure about that so don't give him pineapples."

"Brother," I interrupted him, "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Huh? Uh, well Bo tells me all this stuff." Ah, Bo, that man with the blonde hair and a white bandana wrapped around his head. Luke did say that they're close. "So, anyway, you're such a kind and adorable little sister, Hika-chan~. Why can't you do this for your brother?"

"Erm…because you usually cheer up right after getting depressed."

"Then brother will get depressed for a while and you'll have to cheer me up with something!"

"Um…I…rather that you don't…"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"I just don't want to see brother in a heart-breaking condition…" Oh. I think that triggered something…because right now…he's looked at me with sparkles in his eyes.

"Hika-chan…is so kind~!" he said as he stood up and reached over the table to hug me. "No one in the world is deem good enough for you!" I couldn't help but sigh and sit there as my brother continued to hug me.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, so I'm sorry for this being so short. Usually I'd type but to 1k words but this time it's like, 870. So, yep. Sorry for it being short.**


End file.
